


When the Drones Come Knocking

by azurlei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, F/F, Oral Sex, Pailing, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurlei/pseuds/azurlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya finds herself visited by Imperial drones.  With the threat of death looming overhead and without a matesprit or kismesis she is left litteraly holding the bucket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, fair warning this is pretty much just an excuse to write smut. Very little plot, big gaping holes in the back story. I tagged it nonconsentual, although its not exactly. But there are some shades of it to start out, and anyone who is highly bothered by that might want to give this a pass. Blood drinking and, tentabulges and I think that covers most of the kinks in here. 
> 
> I don't know if this is redrom or black, or just a one night stand. Don't ask me what sort of AU this is, some Post Game nonsense where Vriska was never killed on the meteor and Alternia is the way it was before the Game.

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you are in big, big trouble. Moments ago an Imperial Drone knocked down the door of your hive. Now you found yourself alone in your Respiteblock with two pails and no idea what you are going to do. 

At present you possessed neither matesprit nor kismesis. Oh there had been that business with the Rose human, but not only was she biologically incompatible for the purposes of Troll reproduction the two of you had broken it off some time ago. Nasty business that, not worth dwelling upon. 

No, in order to fill a pail you must pair with another Troll, and your options are alarmingly slim. In fact there is just one Troll that you can think of, who might be available and willing to oblige you. Your former Moirail whom you frequently ausptized for when you were younger. The two of you had a long sordid history of failed attempts at romance over the sweeps, and the last time you spoke to her you _may_ have threatened her with bodily dismemberment. _Nonetheless,_ you think, _I expect she might oblige me. It is a matter of life and death after all._ You eye the pails askance. Still you shudder to think about the smirk which is sure to be firmly affixed to her smug, arrogant face. _Might as well get this over with,_ you sigh.

Your name is Vriska Serket, and why the literal fuck is some soggy blow sack knocking on your front door in the middle of the day. You stumble groggily through your hive, "I'm coming," you shout as the knocking intensifies, "don't get your panties in a wad." You yank the door open, squinting against the bright Alternian suns. There framed in the doorway stands Kanaya Maryam holding two buckets. You blink in confusion as she sweeps past you into your hive.

"I Require Your Assistance," Kanaya states coolly, "I Was Visited By The Imperial Drones And Must Produce A Genetic Contribution. You Will Provide A Complimentary Donation."

Your head is reeling, and you can't quite blieve what you're hearing. Here was Miss Prim and Proper propositioning you. "W8 w8 w8, Fussyfangs," you shake your head, "you can't just come into my hive and m8ke demands like that."

"If I Had Another Option, Do You Honestly Think I Would Be Here? Time Is Wasting, If I Do Not Produce A Filial Pail Before The Drones Return We Will Both Be Held Culpable." 

"Well last time I checked you weren't my m8tsprit, or my kismesis," you reply dryly, "unless I forgot something."

"Be That As It May," Kanaya continues, "I Would Rather Not Be Killed For Failing To Complete My Duty. If You Would Like You May Have Some Privacy To... Ahem". The statuesque troll extends one pail towards the cerulean blood.

"Oh no, no no," you scoff, stalking towards the other troll, "you do _not_ exp8ct me to just j8rk into that chumbuck8." 

"But.." Kanaya protests as you back her against the wall.

"No way Maryam, if you you want my gen8tic material, you are going to have to come and get it yourself." You pin Kanaya against the wall, pressing against her lithe form. The buckets clang to the floor as you grasp her wrists and raise them above her head.

"Vriska This Is Highly Inappropriate," she protests.

"You're the one who propositioned me 8a8e," you remind her, sliding one thigh between her legs, "so play niiiiiiiice." You crush the jadeblood's lips in a hungry, demanding kiss. You feel her stiffen against you, icy and aloof. _This just might be a challenge,_ you think. You tug her wrists together, trapping them in your left hand. Your right hand drops to Kanaya's side, and slowly creeps up. You dig your blunt fingernails into her ribs and she squirms. You lick and tease her soft lips, requesting admittance. A heartbeat latter Kanaya acquiesces.

Tounges swirl around each other in a sensual dance. You plunge into Kanaya's mouth, exploring the soft warmth. Sharp teeth close on your tongue just barely nicking the muscular organ "You 8it me?" You cry out, spitting blue blood onto the floor, "Damn rainbow drinkers."

Kanaya's golden eyes glow brightly and a verdant flush creeps up her fair cheeks, "You Taste... Mmmm, Delectable," she purrs licking the last traces of your blood from her lips. Utilizing her unnatural strength the jadeblood breaks your grip and pulls you close. She presses her face to your neck. Her tongue circles your dancing pulse point as you tremble, caught between fear and desire. "Just A Bite, Just A Nibble," she croons, "It Has Been Soooooooo Very Long."

Needle sharp fangs pierce your neck and warm lips latch on suckling greedily. You're not sure if it's the bloodloss or the sheer eroticism of the act but you feel yourself growing faint. You sway weakly on your feet, only Kanaya's strong arms keeping you upright.

"Oh Damn," Kanaya mutters, breaking off her feeding. She tenderly and thoroughly laves the twin puncture wounds, some property of her saliva causes the wounds to clot. "I Am So Sorry," she apologizes, "Come, You Should Lay Down." 

Heedless of your protests Kanaya scoops you up in her arms, carrying you like a wriggler. Unerringly she makes her way to your respiteblock. She kicks open the door and hesitates, "Where is your Recuperacoon?" 

"It's in another 8lock," you mumble snuggling into Kanaya's arms, "Egg8ert showed me human 8eds, they're surprisingly comfortable."  
"Oh... So You And He..."

"What? W8 no, ewwwwwwww. That is disgusting Maryam," you scoff, "Egg8ert was just a... What's did the humans call it? 8uddy?" 

Kanaya gently deposits you on your bed, the springs squeaking beneath you. "I Should Get You Some Sustinance, To Regain Your Strength."

"W8 Kan," you protest, grabbing a fistful of her shirt, "I'm feeling much 8etter."

"If You Are Certain," Kanaya sits on the foot of your bed, nervously picking at the comforter, "I Am Sorry I Lost Control."

"Hey no worries," you pat the matress next to you, inviting Kanaya to come closer, "I mean it was kinda... hot."

"Really?" She asks, scooting closer.

"Oh yeah," you admit, your cheeks flushing. Your eyes flutter shut as you finger the freshly closed wounds, and a delightful jolt of pain and pleasure courses through you. You open your eyes to find Kanaya kneeling over you, her face mere inches from your own. _How does she do that?_ You marvel. You reach out to tuck a strand of her wild ebony hair behind her ear. You trail your fingers through her silken locks to the base of her horn. 

You caress the smooth orange shaft, a tender and intimate gesture. Applying gentle pressure you guide her close. Lips meet in a gentle kiss. So much history lay between you but in this moment all that matters is the here and now. Your hands glide across her sides, caressing every inch. Then, almost tentatively you slip your hands under the hem of her shirt. Silky soft skin greets your exploring hands, and Kanaya arches into your caresses. As you trail your fingers across her lower belly you find a strange rough and puckered patch. 

Curious and confused you push up the fabric to get a better look. "Oh Kanaya," you breath, "I'm so sorry!" This is the first time you've seen Kanaya's scar up close and personal. Seeing that angry dark green mark on her alabaster skin takes you back, back to that horrible fearful time trapped on the meteor. "Does it hurt?"

"N-no. It Just Tickles A Little."

"Reeeeeeeeally?" You smirk and dig your fingers in.

Kanaya dissolves into a fit of giggles. She falls to her side curling up to protect her vulnerable stomach. Seizing your advantage you climb astride Kanaya's legs, forcing her onto her back. With bold and eager hands you shove Kanaya's shirt up past her ribs. Leaning in close you drop a rain of kisses upon the twisted, puckered skin. Each kiss was a blessing, a benediction, and a thank you. Emotion overwhelms you. _So close, she had come so close to dying on that meteor._


	2. Chapter 2

Kanaya’s hands firmly grasp your horns, pulling you upwards. You kiss every inch of exposed skin, reveling in its softness. When you reach the lacy black edge of Kanaya’s brassiere you hesitate.

“Go On,” she urges, tangling her elegant fingers in your long hair, “Please.”

You unclasp the lacy undergarment and fling it away. All your attention is drawn to the twin mounds of soft flesh laid out for your inspection. _Freckles, she has the most adorable freckles._ You marvel, as your eyes hungrily trace the gentle curves. Constellations of pale freckles spatter across the swell of her breasts, and her dark jade nipples point jauntily out. 

You trace the underside of one breast, and watch as Kanaya’s breathing grows shallower and more rapid. The breasts jiggle enticingly with each pant. You seize a nipple between your lips, tugging and suckling. One hand cups the other breast, and you roll the swollen bud between your thumb and forefinger. 

Kanaya moans appreciatively and you release your prize with a wet pop. “That’s it, Kanaya. Tell me what you like. I want to hear you.”

Kanaya mewls, seemingly void of the power of speech. She pulls you away from her bosom and up for another scorching kiss. “Shirt. Off.” She demands, tugging on your t shirt. 

All too happy to comply you sit back, straddling the prone woman’s hips. You tug your shirt and bra off, maintaining eye contact with Kanaya. But as your shirtless form is revealed the jade blood drops her eyes, staring. You can’t help but smirk, knowing what has caught her attention. Two heavy silver rings pierce your cobalt nipples. 

You have always been sensitive there, but since you got pierced last sweep… well it was the best investment you ever made. Their weight alone provided a constant stimulation, and even the lightest touch would be magnified. Kanaya half sat up, peering closer. The moist heat of her breath upon your bare chest causes gooseflesh to erupt and your nipples contract with painful pleasure. Kanaya runs a tentative finger across one metal ring, studying your reaction. As Kanaya explored your jewelry, you were finding it harder and harder to concentrate. Electric-like jolts surge from your breasts throughout your body. 

Helplessly your hips begin to grind against Kanaya. The seam of your blue jeans provides some much needed friction, and you feel yourself being carried aloft on a wave of sensation. Just then the sweet torture stops, as Kanaya’s hands drop from your breasts to your hips.

“My My,” she purrs, tracing the bulging front of your jeans, “What Do We Have Here.” Deftly she undoes the brass button and inches down the zipper. Your bulge surges forward, released from its confinement. The dark cobalt organ twitches and twirls, trying to make contact with something, anything. You hiss in appreciation as Kanaya extends one shapely hand towards your member, which deftly twines around her wrist. 

Blue precum smears against the alabaster skin. She grips the slick shaft of your bulge, applying firm but gentle pressure. Your hips thrust involuntarily as her hand glides and tugs along the length of you. Elegant fingertips trace each curve and dip. You don’t know how much more of this you can take. Stars erupt behind your eyes as your bulge spasms and twitches, releasing spurts of cobalt genetic material across Kanaya's arm and belly.

You collapse onto the bed, sprawling onto your side. Your bulge lays limply against your thigh. As you try to catch your breath your eyes roam across Kanaya's form. Suddenly your mouth goes dry as you watch her meticulously lick every drop of your cum from her hand. There is a feral, predatory glimmer in her eye, "Not Blood, But It Will Do."

You lick your own lips in eager anticipation, and your spent bulge twitches back to life. You shove your jeans down your legs, kicking the constraining clothing away. You reach for Kanaya and hook your fingers around the waist of her skirt. With one deft movement you tug both the skirt and her panties down her legs. A tuft of dark hair crowns her mound, and pale jade paints her inner thighs. Her bulge remains modestly sheathed, _but not for long,_ you decide.


End file.
